Gazelle
Gazelle is a famous popstar and mammal rights activist in the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. Background Gazelle is very popular in the world of Zootopia, having many fans, which include Judy Hopps, Clawhauser and surprisingly even the normally gruff and hard to impress Chief Bogo. Her importance and popularity stems from the fact that she is very socially-minded and is all about acceptance and equality for all.[http://collider.com/zootopia-disney-facts-things-to-know/ ‘Zootopia’: 20 Things to Know about Disney's Latest Animated Adventure by Christina Radish], December 1st, 2015 Development Shakira's involvement with the film begun when the directors met her around 2013. She fell in love with the idea and the central message. Personality Gazelle is a very likable by almost all the citizens of Zootopia given her status as a famous pop star. Despite being a pop idol, Gazelle doesn't see herself as above anyone else, she is humble and kind. Like Judy, she cares for equality and loves Zootopia because she believes it is a place where people are equals regardless of whether they are predator or prey, something that she's very passionate about. Her upbeat and accepting nature shows no limits to how far she thinks of others based on species. She even held a peace rally when the conflicts between predator and prey arose, her peaceful nature shows how level-headed she is in unfairness situations such as prejudice. All of her dancers are also shown to be predators, namely tigers, holding true to her values. Physical appearance Gazelle, as her name obviously implies, is a gazelle with a slender figure, pale gold fur with a white underside going up to her throat and muzzle. She has long, curving black horns and brown eyes. She has a long, lock of blonde hair that goes over half her face. Given her status as a pop idol, Gazelle wears a sparkling red skirt, top, and shoes with leggings that's below her knees. Her skirt also has a silver belt around it. Appearances ''Zootopia Gazelle is a pop singer/songwriter, choreographer and was first introduced singing her song "Try Everything", on Judy Hopps' playlist as she is traveling to Zootopia, then at the end, where she was seen as a recording on a jumbo-tron TV introducing herself and saying "Welcome to Zootopia". She is later featured on a phone app where the user can tag their face on a tiger backup dancer performing next to Gazelle, which Clawhauser and Chief Bogo are fans of. Later on, as fear and discrimination against predators takes hold in Zootopia for fear of them going savage, Gazelle holds a peaceful protest and publicly asks for the harmonious Zootopia she loves and cherishes to be restored, with many refuse to join. During the end credits, Gazelle, flanked by four dancing tigers, holds a concert in the middle of town square for all of Zootopia, including those incarcerated (though they all dance to it except for Bellwether). Cameos Gazelle and her tiger dancers appear during the end credits of the ''Zootopia entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. Trivia *Gazelle is one of the few characters to actually wear shoes. **Ironically, her voice actress (famous pop singer Shakira) doesn't normally like wearing shoes, at least for when she's performing. *Gazelle is one of the Zootopia characters to have their names play on their species. The others are Finnick, Flash Slothmore, Mayor Lionheart, Yax, Mr. Otterton and Mrs. Otterton, Duke Weaselton, Peter Moosebridge, Doug Ramses and Dr. Badger. *Gazelle is currently the only Zootopia character to have the same actor in multiple versions of the movie, as Shakira voiced Gazelle in the English and 2 Spanish dubs of the movie. *The "Dancing With Gazelle" app seen in the film is available on Disney websites. *Gazelle is the only gazelle seen in the film. *Rich Moore confirmed that Gazelle is her real name, as opposed to a stage name.Rich Moore via Twitter May 22th 2016 *She is a model for Preyda, and appears on the covers of magazines such as Vanity Fur. Gallery Promotional Images Zootopia Poster.jpg Try Everything Shakira.png Tumblr o12ilob5eT1twa65po1 400.jpg Gazelle_w_Tigers_render.png DisneyMoviesAnywhere Zootopia.jpg Concept Art Gazelle artwork by Byron Howard.jpg Gazelle concept art .jpg Gazelle_sketches_by_Shiyoon_Kim.jpg Cory Loftis Shiyoon Kim Gazelle concept.jpg Gazelle character head model.jpg Screenshots Try Everything 10.png Zootopia_Gazelle_singing.png Zootopia Gazelle crowd.png Zootopia-Gazelle_performing.jpg Zootopia_Gazelle_concert_Tigers_dance.png Zootopia Nightclub.png Zootopia_Gazelle_concert.png Zootopia - Gazelle - Try Everything.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11566.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11638.jpg Video Games Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Gazelle Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Gazelle doll.jpg Gazelle plush.jpg Zootopia-Singing-Gazelle-Plush.png Zootopia Art Department Emblem.jpg Zootopia directors, producer, and German cast.jpeg|Rich Moore, Byron Howard, Clark Spencer, and members of the Zootopia (known as Zoomania in Germany) German dub, surrounded by the main characters of the film. Zootopia Joe Dunn.jpg References de:Gazelle Category:Characters Category:Zootopia characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Celebrities Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Modelers